Empire of Argaiv
History In prehistoric times, a great many people flocked from lands of unknown origins to the Plains of Polastrathon. The fertility of the plains was extraordinary, an atrribute retained up until the First Catastrophe. From this, a large society grew and begun to develop and share technology and ideas. Crop rotation, crop breeding and early metal work were among the technological developments that came out of this early period. Furthermore, due to the large number of people gathered in relatively close proximity, the societal interactions of prehistoric Polastrathoni were well developed for the time. The first traceable records from the region date back to approximately 3400BGE, with traceable early government records of "Aravikia", understood by historians to be a collection of towns that shared some form of governmental structure, the exact nature of which remains largely unclear. Government The governing body of Argaiv was known as the Sophiate, which consisted of the Oraclate, Archonate, Hegenate and, following governmental restructuring in 1400BGE, the Demate. The Sophiate met in a building of the same name on Mount Polastrathon. Oraclate The Oraclate consisted of the Oracles of Belathon and 'conveyed the will of Belathon' to the Sophiate. They are generally considered to have played an influential but primarily advisory role, and were less involved in the day-to-day running of the Empire. Their advice was respected as the will of Belathon and thus they played a de facto decision making role for issues in which they chose to involve themselves. Following the governmental restructuring of 1400BGE their influence was supposedly reduced. Archonate The Archonate consisted of the local leaders of the Polis of the Empire. They were the body primarily responsible for implementing the legislation, policies and decrees of the Sophiate. They were the primary architects of micro-economic and social policy. They were also responsible for the collection of taxes and had the power to set local tax rates and tariffs. Hegenate The Hegenate was a council that consisted of the military leaders and heads of the major governmental organisations of the Empire. They were the body primarily responsible for international policy and major economic policy, including Empire-wide taxation and tariffs. Demate Following the governmental reforms of 1400BGE in the wake of Argaiv's military defeat at Ankhos, the Demate were created to oversee the polling of the people on specific policy matters and to enforce the results of these polls on the Sophiate. They operated on a local level and were subserervient to the local archon. The creation of these bodies was encouraged by the Sophiate but not all Archons chose to create one. WIP - The Demate would poll those citizens eligible to vote within the Empire on whether the laws or military policies proposed by the Archon should be enacted. The Demate would deliver the result of these polls to the Archon and enforce the rejection of legislation or policies if the poll returned a 60% negative response, with a minimum 20% turnout. If a poll returned a 60% positive response, with a minimum 20% turnout, then the Demate would lobby the Archon to enact the legislation or policy, though they had no dejure or defacto power to enforce this decision. The Demate had no control over taxation or Tariffs. Dating System The Argaivan dating system is a calendar consisting of four seperate years that rotate in order. The Argaivan calendar forms the basis for the Ankhosian calendar which itself is identical to the traditional Raqqosian calendar. The calendar is named after four distinct entities that were important to the Argaivan people. These are: # The Year of Polas (the sky) # The Year of Wheat # The Year of # The Year of Regions Argaivia Argavia was the region that is now known as the Frozen Waste, spreading from the Sunshine and Sunset coasts to the Eppas mountain range in the North and the Pithic Foothills in the East. The region was the home province of the Empire of Argaiv and contained the majority of its settlements and citizens, as well as its administrative and de facto capital city Polas. Mount Polastrathon Mount Polastrathon was the mountain at the centre of Argavia. The religious and governmental capital of the Empire, Polas, was situated upon the mountain. Mount Polastrathon was mostly destroyed in the Catastrophe of 1280BGE. The Plains of Polastrathon The plains of Polastrathon were large open plains that surrounded Mt Polastrathon. The plains encompassed a large portion of the central region of the Empire and were filled with a sprawl of farms, villages and towns. Category:Nation States